Nintendo Power V1
Nintendo Power Issue 1 is the first issue in the long running Nintendo Power magazine. It features the NES video games Super Mario Bros. 2 on the cover, with clay models of Mario and his enemy Wart. Other features include a look at The Legend of Zelda'''s second quest, a rather large feature looking at NES baseball video games, the first Howard and Nesters comic, and more. Contents The following are the articles that were featured in the first volume of Nintendo Power. Brief descriptions and images are provided. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 A massive article on the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (known as Super Mario USA in Japan) was the highlight of the issue. It began by summarizing the four playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Toad , and Princess Toadstool) and highlighting their strengths and weaknesses. The article acts as a guide to the game, providing the readers with the basics of the game and tips on how to successfully complete the game. Page 11 showcases some of the enemies present in the game, though doesn't give any tactics on how to defeat them until later on in the issue. A two page spread showing the four characters in an Olympic-type setting can be found on pages 12 and 13. The bulk of the article includes maps of the game's worlds and tips on how to complete some of the levels. Not all stages are represented, and the article only goes up to World 2-3. ''Zelda'': The Second Quest Begins This article focuses on the second quest of The Legend of Zelda. It begins by describing how to start the second quest, explaining that if the player accidentally deleted their file after they beat the game they can begin the second quest simply by entering ZELDA as their name. Even though Zelda wasn't new upon this issue's release, the editors included the article likely due to the popularity of the game and the mysterious nature of the second quest. Maps and strategies for each dungeon can be found throughout the article. The maps display several points of interest including item locations, weak walls that can be destroyed using a bomb (indicated by a silhouette of an explosion), the room in which the boss resides, and the room where the player can find a piece of the Triforce. Items and boss locations are also accompanied on the side with descriptions. For example, under the image of the Wooden Boomerang, the description says "This shows up when you defeat all the red Goriyas. It's the first item you should get in Level 1." Baseball Round Up Baseball Round Up featured articles on three different baseball video games for the Nintendo Entertainment System including Bases Loaded, Major League Baseball, and R.B.I. The writer of the article commended the developers of Bases Loaded for the "awesome graphics" and the sound of the fans cheering in the audience. Major League Baseball, which carried a logo proclaiming that it was officially licensed, featured 26 unique, real-life teams. The article featured several humorous cartoon baseball players. A foldout poster by Kaz Aizawa featuring the three games was featured in this issue. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a regular feature in the early issues of Nintendo Power in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot. The following are the games that were featured in this issue (in order of appearance): * Ghosts'n Goblins In Ghosts'n Goblins, is there a Stage Select? Also, how do I beat the Red Devil? * Ring King While I'm playing Ring King, sometimes the letter P appears in the ring. What does it mean? * Metroid In Metroid, I have a hard time finding the Power-up items. I usually get wiped out before I find them. Can you help? * Super Mario Bros. Are there really unlimited 1-UPs? Plus, can you tell me how to get the fireworks and what they mean? * Kid Icarus No matter what I do, I cannot beat Hewdraw. Please give me some advice. * Rygar I figured out how to get Pegasus' flute, but now I don't know what to do with it! * Castlevania No matter how many times I try, I can't seem to beat the five boss characters. Can you give me some pointers? * Ikari Warriors Is there a secret built-in Continue or Stage Select for this game? * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! I've had several bouts with Tyson, however, I have never beaten him. Please help, I want to win the Dream Bout! Howard & Nester Howard and Nester was among the most popular features of Nintendo Power in the early issues. Nintendo Power V1 obviously featured the first volume of Howard and Nester. This feature was a comic, in this instance on one page, that focused on Howard, based on Howard Phillips, and Nester, a unique character created by Phillips. The comic typically is meant to reveal gameplay hints in an enjoyable way. For example, in this issue Howard asks Nester if he knows the location of levels 8 and 9 in The Legend of Zelda. Nester, who secretly can't remember, says that he bets Howard has forgotten the location of the stages. Howard replies to this by revealing the locations of the levels, saying "Are you kidding? Level 8 is hidden in the 2nd screen up, 3rd from the right, under the tree in the path. Level 9 is under a rock in the 6th screen from the left on the top. Use the map on page 35-6 of this magazine." Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Double Dragon Pages 62–69 featured Double Dragon, which included maps and strategies, as well as discussing the difference between player modes. Now Playing The Now Playing section of the magazine gave brief looks at games that had already been released. The games included Gauntlet, Contra, Wheel of Fortune, and the 1987 version of Jeopardy!. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for released. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Gun.Smoke, Rambo, Metal Gear, Bionic Commando, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, 1943: The Battle of Midway, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, RoboCop, Blaster Master, and Marble Madness. Player Poll Top 30 1. The Legend of Zelda 2. Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! 3. Metroid 4. Super Mario Bros. 5. Kid Icarus 6. R.C. Pro-Am 7. Ice Hockey 8. Rad Racer 9. Top Gun 10. Double Dribble 11. Pro Wrestling 12. Castlevania 13. Goonies II 14. Kung Fu 15. Wizards & Warriors 16. Rush 'n Attack 17. Mega Man 18. Excitebike 19. Ikari Warriors 20. Spy Hunter 21. Baseball 22. Contra 23. Ghosts'n Goblins 24. Side Pocket 25. Mario Bros. 26. Renegade 27. Section Z 28. Gradius 29. Ring King 30. Rygar Staff The following are the people involved in the creation of Nintendo Power V1. {|- | valign=top| US Staff *Publisher: Minoru Arakawa *Editor in Chief: Gail Tilden *Senior Editors: Sam Sather, Howard Phillips *Copy: Lynn Griffes *Translation: K. Brandjord, Erica Nomi *Game Consulting: Howard Phillips, J.C. Appel *Cover Design: Julie Backman *Cover Art: Joan Gratz *Editorial Consultants: Howard Lincoln, Peter Main, Phil Rogers, Juana Tingdale *Poster Art: Kaz Aizawa Magazine File:Nintendo Power Volume 1 - Scan.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 002.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 003.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 004.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 005.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 006.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 007.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 008.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 009.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 010.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 011.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 012.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 013.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 014.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 015.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 016.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 017.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 018.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 019.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 020.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 021.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 022.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 023.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 024.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 025.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 026.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 027.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 028.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 029.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 030.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 031.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 032.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 033.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 034.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 LOZ Map.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 035.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 036.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 037.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 038, 39, 40.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 038.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 039.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 040.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 041.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 042.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 043.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 044.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 045.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 046.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 047.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 048.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 049.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 050.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 051.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 052.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 053.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 054.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 055.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 056.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 057.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 058.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 059.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 060.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 061.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 062.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 063.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 064.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 065.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 066.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 067.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 068.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 069.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 070.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 071.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 072.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 073.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 074.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 075.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 076.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 077.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 078.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 079.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 080.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 081.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 082.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 083.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 084.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 085.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 086.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 087.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 088.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 089.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 090.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 091.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 092.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 093.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 094.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 095.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 096.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 097.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 098.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 099.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 100.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 101.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 102.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 103.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 104.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 105.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 106.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 Pg. 107.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1, Nintendo Power Subscribe pg. #1.png Nintendo Power V. 1, Nintendo Power Subscribe pg. #2.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 1 back cover.png Japan Staff *Publisher: Tatsumi Yamashita *Producer: Tsutomu Otsuka *Concept: Work House, Tokyo *Editor in Chief: Yukio Yamashita *Senior Editor: Ichiro Koike See also *Nintendo Power *Nintendo Power Volumes External links *View the entire issue at Scribd.com Category:Nintendo Power Category:1988 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Magazines